The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Juniper, botanically known as Juniperus pingii, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hulsdonk Yellow’.
The new Juniper is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Juniperus pingii ‘Loderi’, not patented. The new Juniper was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Loderi’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Deurne, The Netherlands in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Juniper by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Deurne, The Netherlands since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Juniper are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.